Mágica danza de estrellas
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Thor ama observar las estrellas del firmamento desde los balcones del palacio, recordando lo buenos tiempos de su infancia a lado de Loki. Para su sorpresa, su querido hermano le demostrará su verdadero afecto, y la verdadera razón por la cual había decidio alejarse de él desde la temprana adolescencia.


**Nota:** Este es un one-shot para Alexanda Serafin por el evento de Santa Slash en Facebook :) tal vez no sea precisamente lo que pediste y la verdad no he podido explaryarme tanto como yo quería por falta de tiempo xD pero bueno espero que te guste aunque sea un poco ^^

Y probablemente en un futuro haga una continuación de esto uwu

….

Era una bella noche en el Valhalla, Thor había salido a dar sus usuales caminatas nocturnas luego de terminar un arduo día de entrenamiento y otras actividades diversas. El cielo estrellado lucía resplandeciente, el fornido rubio realmente amaba detenerse a observar las estrellas del firmamento y lo hacía durante horas que se prolongaban. Observar cada una de las constelaciones era algo que había disfrutado hacer siempre desde que era muy niño hacía mucho tiempo y aún a su edad en la que ya podía considerársele un adulto adepto para ocupar el trono Thor seguía teniendo en mente los plácidos momentos de épocas pasadas, cuando su hermano Loki también disfrutaba observar las estrellas a su lado.

Apoyado sobre uno de los balcones del palacio Thor continuó admirando la belleza del esplendor de los astros lejanos que con su refulgente brillo parecían estar tan cerca casi al punto de ser capaz de tocarlas.

Thor amaba recordar la forma en que Loki hacía algunos trucos de magia sobre el cielo haciendo parecer que las estrellas observadas danzaban mágicamente. Thor nunca se atrevió a decirle a Loki cuanto disfrutaba verlo hacer eso, solo para él, en la tierna edad de su infancia. Pero todavía al recordarlo en el rostro del rubio se esbozaba una lánguida sonrisa de alegría. Anhelaba que todo aquello volviese a pasar un día ahora que ambos eran adultos. Pero sabía que era demasiado pedir, Loki estaba actuando cada vez más esquivo y arrogante y eso lastimosamente los había distanciado hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero Loki seguía siendo su querido hermano, alguien que complementaba su vida. Loki le hacía sentir un mar de emociones que simplemente no podía explicarse.

—de nuevo estás ahí como un tonto viendo el cielo nocturno— dijo Loki con ironía, entrando en la habitación para sorpresa de Thor. Thor se giró poco a poco para verlo mientras Loki comenzaba a acercarse a él.

—me gusta ver las estrellas, siempre me hacen sentir como si estuviera leyendo una historia escrita en ellas— afirmó Thor, internamente contento de ver ahí a su hermano —no vienes muy seguido por aquí…desde hace tiempo— dijo.

—tengo asuntos más interesantes que estar viendo sin sentido siempre el mismo cielo— dijo el mago.

—antes te resultaban interesantes, tanto como a mi ¿Lo recuerdas?— inquirió Thor esta vez más audaz. Ahora podía sentir la cercanía de su hermano a escasos centímetros de él y sin evitarlo ambos intercambiaron miradas profundas, azules como el cielo de la tierra, imperantes como el cielo del Valhala. Perdidos ambos un poco en esa mirada compartida, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa dedicada al otro. La sonrisa de Thor denotaba alegría de tener la presencia de su hermano ahí, la sonrisa de Loki por el contrario demostraba una ironía burlona, porque Thor siempre le había parecido un sujeto blando e incluso también cursi.

—Es increíble que sigas siendo tan infantil— farfulló Loki sin desdibujar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

—ver así las estrellas no puede dejar de ser algo importante para mí. De hecho justamente estaba recordando las veces que pasábamos juntos aquí, viendo todo esto, ¿recuerdas cómo me mostrabas esos trucos de magia? — inquirió Thor tratando de provocarlo un poco.

Loki soltó una breve risita y se cruzó de brazos.

—claro que lo recuerdo, ¿qué? ¿Acaso deseas que lo vuelva a hacer? Jaja eres increíblemente infantil- se burló el mago. Thor trató de seguirle la broma y decidió retarlo, porque deseaba realmente volver a ver la magia de Loki y porque disfrutaba hacerlo enojar y por la forma de expresarse del mago sabía que la idea no le agradaba mucho.

—Por supuesto, sabes que no me da vergüenza admitir lo que siento y deseo verlo de nuevo, ¡vamos!— expresó Thor animoso, dando un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda del peli-negro.

Tratando de ocultar el desagrado que le causaba su orgullo, Loki solo le respondió con una mirada aguda y una mueca leve de fastidio. Descruzó los brazos y se acercó más al balcón.

—está bien, tu ganas, solo porque hoy me siento benévolo. Además quiero burlarme de tu estúpida cara de idiota al ver como he mejorado en mis trucos de magia...aunque tenga que hacerlo en juegos tan banales y tontos como estos— dijo Loki satírico.

Thor rió un poco, de alegría y porque aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba mucho el tono satírico de hablar de su hermano.

Loki no tuvo que hacer demasiados movimientos para hacer aparecer su magia, sus manos apenas había tenido que moverse para hacer aparecer frente a los ojos de ambos un danzar destellante de estrellas que se apilaban formando formas curiosas. El rostro de Thor al verlas expresó su total asombro, estaba anonadado por el espectáculo que hacía mucho no disfrutaba y que sin duda Loki había mejorado considerablemente.

—Esto es genial, ¡gracias hermano!— exclamó Thor, volviendo a dar un par de palmadas en la espalda de Loki, deteniéndose luego a estrujar un poco uno de sus brazos. Loki sonrió divertido por ello e intentó hacer lo mismo aunque solo por un breve instante, aunque deseaba demostrar su afecto siempre terminaba mostrándose dubitativo, además Thor parecía estar más atento a admirar cada detalle del danzar de estrellas en el firmamento.

—eso me recuerda que le conté sobre esto a Jane, la chica que conocí ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?— dijo Thor de pronto. La sonrisa del mago se desdibujó en ese momento cambiándola al instante por una expresión de fastidio.

—también a tus amigos terrícolas les hablas acerca de nuestras cosas? Creí que solo lo divulgabas con tus amigos de aquí de Valhalla— dijo Loki con ironía. Entonces Thor dejó de sonreír un poco, su expresión se tornó nerviosa porque ante las palabras de su hermano recordó al fin la razón por la cual Loki había comenzado a alejarse de él cuando eran unos jovencitos entrando a la pubertad. Thor recordó que contarles sobre sus momentos de convivencia con Loki a sus amigos había incomodado al orgulloso mago y eso probablemente los había alejado.

—oh vamos, no es algo tan malo. Además Jane me enseñó también cosas fantásticas en su mundo, en su casa tenía una especie de modelo escala de los planetas que me pareció curioso y fantástico— dijo Thor con entusiasmo.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso— dijo Loki de pronto, el tono de su voz se había vuelto más severo. Entonces el mago hizo un solo chasquido de sus dedos e inmediatamente hizo aparecer ante los ojos de Thor un hermoso modelo escala de algunos planetas, presentados en una especie de holograma. Thor se maravilló ante ello, Loki nunca le había mostrado algo como eso.

— ¡esto me gusta! ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías mostrado? Oh seguro que esto a Jane le encantaría— dijo Thor entusiasmado, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Pero en cambio los ojos de Loki destellaban molestia, oírlo mencionar a esa Jane le había colmado la paciencia.

—Porque justo acabo de hacer esto para ti, no lo había hecho antes— explicó el mago, tratando de disimular un poco su fastidio.

— ¿para mí? ¿En serio? — inquirió Thor curioso.

—apuesto a que ella no puede hacer esto…

—bueno en eso tienes razón

—y tampoco es capaz de hacer esto- en ese momento Loki deshizo el holograma mágico y se acercó al rubio de forma audaz. Thor se sorprendió por un momento y no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que en ese instante Loki se abalanzaba sobre él al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los suyos y los unía en un beso arrebatado.

Sin saber qué hacer, Thor no pudo corresponder el repentino beso del Loki al instante, no podía entender el acto osado de su hermano, pero pronto cedió a la unión de sus labios y se dejó envolver por el beso que también estaba disfrutando. Su mano se posó sobre la cintura del pelinegro mientras Loki se abrazaba a su espalda.

Durante el placentero lapso de sus bocas unidas en ese beso, ninguno de los dos se preocupó por nada más. Y cuando al fin se separaron lentamente, no hubo palabras entre ambos hasta que Loki se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

—sabes que tengo razón, querido hermano— masculló Loki con sátira, lanzando una maliciosa mirada coqueta antes de finalmente salir por la gran puerta, dejando a un Thor asombrado que continuaba relamiéndose los labios con el afán inconsciente de mantener el sabor de ese dulce y apasionado beso.

…..

 **Nota final:** espero que les haya gustado, quizá pronto lo continue :3


End file.
